


Of Perverts, Stalkers, Leaders and, Dumbasses

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Bondage, Four-Shot, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Sadism, M/M, Oh My God, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is my lemon series I've posted on AO3. This is about how three teens all like the same person. This person however loves all of them and doesn't want to lose any of them. So what does he do? He sleeps with all of them and somehow convinces them to do a four way relationship despite all their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Leaders, I love Yous and Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Yuuji and Kouta are in the middle of their love making when the story starts and when it ends the magical words will be spoken and hopefully everything will turn out alright by Chapter 2.

Chapter 1: Of Leaders, I love Yous and Notes

* * *

Wet sounds filled the room as a couple passionately made love. The bigger figure over the other teasing the small body to the point of tears.

“A-Ah~ Y-Yuuji…” Tsuchiya Kouta moaned out through his tears. “M-More…”

Sakamoto Yuuji smirked as he looked down at the usually so composed pervert. His hips rolled tantalizingly slow into the small boy as the grey-eyed male moaned again as another sob escaped through his lips as the other pushed into him again.

“What was that Kouta?” He questioned leaning down, while bending the other male in half, and nibbling on a delicate ear. “I couldn’t quite understand you.”

The boy in question gave a mixture between a sob and a moan.

“P-Please Yuuji…” He cried out. “I need more…!!”

Grinning, the red headed boy flipped the other boy onto all fours without removing himself and began pounding into the boy at unbearable speeds as Kouta began crying out in absolute pleasure.

“A-Ah!!” He cried out at the feeling of being taken roughly by the taller male. “Y-Yuuji!!”

“That’s right,” He grunted back. “Keep calling out my name until your neighbors can hear you!”

The two began to lose themselves into the undeniable pleasure coursing through their bodies at the moment. Kouta felt his end coming soon, everything began to heighten from his senses to his feeling of pleasure.

“Y-Yuuji…” He choked out. “I’m gonna...soon…”

He barely got the last word out between his panted breaths and choked gasps, the teen behind him groaned as the already tight entrance tightened up more due to the other coming hard as he cried out.

“Y-Yuuji stop…” Kouta cried out as the other continued to move despite him just coming. “Ii-I’m too sensitive.”

The thrusting went even to an even faster pace as Yuuji felt his own climax coming close, as the other began to sob from the overwhelming pleasure. Soon he felt his climax hit him as he began to ride it out.

Kouta squealed when he felt the other swell inside of him before everything slowly began to stop as a burning hot liquid began to fill his insides. He moaned tiredly when the other pulled out finally as his strength slowly gave way.

The last thing he heard was Yuuji whispering the quiet comforting words he’s always wanted to hear from someone.

“I love you Kouta.” The redhead leaned down placing a gentle kiss on the pale sweaty forehead.

He then gently laid down next to the other boy with a gentle smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Kouta awoke he looked to the side and caught sight of Yuuji lying there, still naked from last nights activities.

The small teen looked down at his own body and noticed tons of hickeys covering him from head to toe and he blushed wondering if most of these would be covered up by his school uniform.

 _'At least he didn't leave **too** many I guess...'  _ He thought with a wryly smile as he shook his head gently.

Wiggling out of bed he began to get read for school, before waking Yuuji up and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Ohayou, Kouta." Yuuji yawned after getting ready for school himself.

The teen nodded in greeting handing the other a plate filled with eggs and white rice.

Soon, they were off after a quiet breakfast. While Yuuji went ahead to their class, Kouta stopped by his shoe locker to go pick up his school shoes.

Arriving there shortly, he noticed something peeking out of the little door flapping gently in the wind by the part sticking out. Gently, he pulled it out and froze by what he read on the paper.

_I'm always watching... I love you..._

It didn't say from who so all he knew was... he had a stalker that apparently loved him. Too much if you asked him.

He shoved the letter into his pocket and began to make his way to class, even more cautious than usual. This... was going to be a _**LONG** _ story in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Stalkers, I love You #2, and Dumbass enters the Scene:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so last chapter Kouta had a note left in his locker from his stalker. Let's see what happens when he confronts the stalker. And now the third part of our love equation is added, the stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: The stalker is revealed. Is it someone that can be talked to or is Kouta in trouble? We will see.

Chapter 2: Of Stalkers, I love You #2, and Dumbass enters the Scene:  


* * *

Kouta just kept to himself the whole day, or at least tried to.

It’s kinda hard to keep to yourself, when you have someone throwing their arm around you and hugging you from behind whenever someone looked the other way. Well, that’s exactly how Yuuji was acting.

“Oi, Kouta,” He said calling him by his first name. “I need to you to go grab a Math teacher for our next class battle with Class D.”

Kouta nodded and slipped out the room unnoticed by Iron Man the whole walk there. He quickly leaned over to a Math teacher and told him he was requested in Class F by Iron Man.

The teacher quickly took his leave, not knowing he was going to be used for a Class battle in a few short moments.

When Kouta turned to return to his class, he noticed that a Class A student was watching him intently, too intently…

The student finally noticed that he’d been caught frowned quickly and took off down the hall. Feeling his brow twitch with annoyance at that, Kouta followed at a brisk ninja pace.

The mystery student seemed to smirk as he noticed the other was following him, he quickly took a nosedive into an empty classroom, Kouta quickly followed for answers.

The classroom was dark, dirty and dusty… almost as if it hadn’t been used in years. The ninja walked into the room his guard placed on high security as he tugged his ninja mask higher up to cover his nose and mouth from dust infiltrating his nose.

“So… you actually followed me?” The mystery student said from his place atop a dusty desk. “And without any of your entourage?”

The ninja simply nodded on guard for anything, in case the student got violent suddenly.

“Good.” The student said before standing up and turning the light on, showing that it was really Kubo Toshimitsu. “Tsuchiya Kouta, I love you!”

That caught the smaller student off guard completely. Did he hear that right? The A class student really just confessed to him? He felt his face heat up as he spluttered and stuttered to try and come up with some sort of words.

“U-Uh, w-well, e-erm…” Was all that came out of his mouth.

So embarrassed he didn’t noticed the other student coming closer until, an arm slipped around his waist and he was yanked into a kiss forced by the taller student.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened to complain but, Kubo took it as his chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

The smaller teen felt himself melt into the kiss as he slowly wrapped his arms around the others neck in a way to deepen the kiss.

Kubo, at first startled pulled the smaller body closer and began to passionately kiss him as his hands began to wander the others body.

Kouta let out a small squeak before gently, almost shyly, running his hands down the front of Kubo’s shirt and trailing them down to the front of his pants.

The minute his hands made contact with the front of Kubo’s pants, he felt the others hips jerk at the touch, and he felt his own face heat up at the contact of the hard and fully functioning organ hidden by the fabric separating them.

“I need you.” The glasses wearing teen growled against the others lips as he grinded their hips together. “And I’ll have you.” 

Kouta soon found himself thrown roughly to the floor as his ninja scarf was ripped from around his neck and the rest of his outfit torn off his skinny frame. The scarf as soon put to use as his hands were tied behind his back and he was set on his knees with the mask stuffed between his teeth in case he got too loud.

He felt Kubo’s hard on poking his entrance as it slid between his asscheeks. The older teen continued rubbing himself between the pale globes before he began to slowly penetrate the other teen, moaning at the tight heat in-casing him slowly.

Kouta felt his eyes burn at the steady sting going through his lower back area. He wasn’t stretched or anything but, at least the other had the decency to go slow.

Soon, Kubo was fully in the other teen and he felt himself throb within the tight heat holding him tightly.  Gripping the boy’s hips he began to slowly thrust into him at a slow pace before speeding up and pounding into him roughly.

Kouta began to moan as the other began to move around inside of him. He moaned loudly when the other brushed his prostate. He wiggled his hands in an attempt to remove them from f holding them tightly to no avail.

A few minutes later and Kubo was pounding into Kouta at earnest, moaning and grunting the whole while. Kouta on the other hand was sobbing once again from the unbelievable pleasure, he had already came twice during their love making session and was about to come a third time while Kubo still hadn’t come once.

Suddenly, he felt Kubo speed up more if that was possible. The teen felt his next climax about to hit him around the same time as Kubo’s.

Kubo leaned down and roughly bit Koutas neck and sucked harshly, leaving a visible angry red mark for others to see.

"Now, everyone can see you’re _**mines**_.” Kubo whispered huskily before he came deep with Kouta just as the other came hard screeching into the makeshift gag.

Pulling out, he smirked when he heard a soft whine emitting from the tired ninja. He began righting himself. He looked down at the teen once more before gently brushing the hair out of the others face.

“I love you Tsuchiya Kouta.” He said before exiting the room, quite sure no one else was going to come into the room until after Kouta left.

Kouta laid there exhausted and unable to move as he panted tiredly. He flinched when someone opened the door. Looking up he flinched once more when he noticed the schools biggest idiot enter the room.

“Muttsurini?” The older teen murmured quietly at seeing the ninja pervert lying in this condition in the middle of an empty classroom.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 end Yay~. I wonder who the biggest idiot in the school could be? //sarcasm. I wonder how everything will work out until the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter 1. Yay~ The magical words have been spoken, what is a Tsuchiya to do about his stalker??? We'll have to just continue to find out. Chapter 2 will be here soon.


End file.
